In the field of optics, the use of lenses is commonplace. As is well known in the art, a lens is a piece of glass, plastic, or other transparent material with opposite surfaces, either or both of which are curved, by means of which light rays are refracted so that they converge or diverge to form an image. The shape of a lens determines whether the lens will cause light travelling parallel to the principal axis of the lens to converge or diverge. More particularly, lenses that are thicker at their center and thinner at their periphery cause light to converge. Such converging lenses are commonly used to correct hyperopia (farsightedness), an abnormal condition of the eye in which vision is better for distant objects than for near objects as a result of improper focusing of the image of a near object behind the retina rather than on it.
In contrast, lenses that are thinner at their center and thicker at their periphery, on the other hand, cause light to diverge. Such diverging lenses are commonly used to correct myopia (nearsightedness), a condition in which vision is better for near objects than for distant objects as a result of improper focusing of the image from a distant object in front of the retina rather than on it.
Lenses may also be used to converge or diverge forms of radiation other than light.
A novel approach towards converging or diverging light or other radiation would be desirable.